A leaf spring suspension serves to position the drive train of a vehicle. For example, the rear axle may be attached with an axle mounting bracket intermediate the ends of the leaf spring. Drive train location within the vehicle frame is critical for optimum vehicle handling and performance.
To retain a leaf spring to the vehicle frame, a cross bolt may be inserted through an eye or similar structure in each end of the leaf spring. The cross bolt also may be inserted through a pair of metal plates welded or bolted to the frame, each plate positioned on one side of the end of the leaf spring.
The pair of plates for mounting the end of a leaf spring to the left side of a vehicle frame may be differently shaped than the pair of plates for mounting a leaf spring to the right side of the frame. For example, the outside plate of each pair may have a bend or contour extending outwardly from the frame. As a result, the pair of plates are not interchangeable.
In general, each plate may be heavier, thicker and/or higher strength material than the frame member to which it is attached. For example, each plate may be made from sheet steel having a thickness of about 4 mm to about 6 mm, while the vehicle frame may be made from sheet steel typically having a thickness of about 1.5 mm to about 2.5 mm.
A leaf spring retaining bracket is needed that may be used on either side of the vehicle frame. A leaf spring retaining system is needed having fewer parts. A leaf spring retaining bracket is needed that is lighter in weight, without reducing its strength.